This invention relates to a container and a lid combined therewith so that the container may be adapted to contain liquid, particularly urine, for medical examination.
In urine examination or analysis, containers with a wide opening and generally without a lid have conventionally been used to contain the liquid. Such open containers are likely to allow dust or other foreign substances to be contained in the liquid and, if the container is moved about or falls down, the liquid may flow out.